Sephiroth's Third Life Trial
by kadajyazooloz
Summary: After escaping his prison in the next world he returns to the world in which his second trial took place. Spira has been intergrated into the whole planet. Sephiroth needs to find his way in this new world, but can he? FF1-FFXII
1. Returning to Spira

Here's the first chapter of my first sequel. Just so you know, this world incompasses all Final Fantasy worlds as far as I'm concerned so I'm trying combine most of them. Anyway, you'll just have to read and see how it all works out Have fun

* * *

A guard walked the long halls as he passed a cell with Sephiroth in it. Said man was sitting against the cold wall in his usual attire, head down. The cell was designed to seal all powers within it. His weapon Masamune was taken from him and thrown into the weapons chamber on another part of city. The City of Judgement. All who die come here and get placed into their new homes. Sephiroth, once a psychopath on the verge of becoming a god was offered a chance to redeem himself. He took it, and rid the world of a 1000 year old creature called Sin along with the threat known as Organization XIII. After it was all said and done Sephiroth had the option of returning to the world whole; but sought fit to give others that second chance with the exchange of being here as their prisoner.

A laugh filled the chamber. A dark and deep laugh. The prison cells were next to each other with one looking over the other. The one opposite of Sephiroth emerged into the dim light, in a black coat. "Looks like you lost Sephiroth," laughed Xenmas slowly.

"Xenmas, it's about time you got here," commented Sephiroth without looking up, not amused. "I was wondering when a 1000 year old murderer and conspirator was going to show up. What's your sentence?"

"They're still deciding," answered Xenmas walking back and forth between the cell. "They're pondering, should I go to the void and be trapped forever? Or should they throw me in Pandemonium? It doesn't mater either way to me."

"Why? Because you'll be happy there either way?"

Xenmas let out another slow deep chuckle. "No, because either way I'll be free."

Sephiroth cocked his head up glaring at the man. "What do you mean? The Void is inescapable and you'll be torn to pieces in Hell."

Xenmas raised his left arm to show that his hand was faded, as if he were disappearing. "I left a little something in Spira. A backup in case I were to die. It'll take some time, but I'll be reborn."

Few minutes later two guards came into hall and withdrew Xenmas from his cell. The man was smirking as he left. Sephiroth felt an urge to tell the guards but he knew they wouldn't believe him. Why would they? Xenmas was probably going to hell and Sephiroth was a wanted criminal still. Plus there was no proof. No, it was best to keep quiet and let the world take it's own matter. Another minute later a different man was thrown into the cell. The guards left as the man in red looked around.

"You!? You're Sephiroth the swordsman are you not?" asked the man staring at Sephiroth.

"That's right," answered Sephiroth not bothering to look up. "It appears my reputation proceeds me. You are....?"

"Who am I you ask? I am the greatest swordsman in all of Ivalice. Gilgamesh!" hollowed the man coming into he light, showing his many arms and red coat. "You can help me out of here."

"I cannot and neither can you," stated Sephiroth looking up. "These cells block all power within. You can't do a thing in here. You haven't been dead long, have you?"

Gilgamesh let out a long and loud laugh. "Long have I sought the blade of legend, traveled the marches east and west. Yet my travels have led me too far, into another dimension."

"You're telling me you're alive, is that it?" piqued Sephiroth intrigued, standing up. "Then you must be immune to the cell. You could escape this prison. But if that's the case, why request my help?"

"Aye as great as I am a swordsman I'm nothing without my blades," said Gilgamesh with some disappointment. "They've locked the blades of you and I in the west tower behind the Coliseum."

"I get the idea," nodded Sephiroth folding his arms. "You get me out of the cell and I help you get your blades along with my own. What happens after that?"

Gilgamesh put his face close to the bar. "One of my blades is Zantetsuken."

"The blade that can cut dimensions," noted Sephiroth with a grin. "With it you can break down the barriers between our worlds and go where you please."

"Aye and the land is Ivalice is where I'm headed," remarked Gilgamesh.

Sephiroth let out some air and released his crossed arms. "You have a deal then Gilgamesh. Lead the way."

Gilgamesh chuckled a bit and whistled loudly and high pitched. After a few seconds the sounds of steps could be heard coming closer. Small and frequent ones. Soon a small green wolf like creature appeared with keys in his mouth. Gilgamesh took them and unlocked his cell, followed by Sephiroth's.

"Hey did you hear that?" one of the guards said from the opposite hallway.

"We need to move fast," stated Sephiroth running the other way with Gilgamesh and his dog right behind him. "The halls have the same effect as the cells. I won't be able to do anything more than physically fight until we're out of here."

Gilgamesh grunted and charged past Sephiroth for the wall. With little effort he broke through it and jumped unto the roof of another building. Sephiroth and Enkidu both did the same, landing at his side. Sephiroth clutched his hand a few times feeling his power slowly return to him. He turned to Gilgamesh. The two nodded and ran towards the west tower. After about two jumps between buildings a large alarm yelled throughout the city. It didn't bother the two that much.

When they arrived at the tower Sephiroth unleashed a powerful FLARE spell, breaking half the wall at the tip of the tower. The trio entered the room. It was covered in chests and weapons. Sephiroth's, being 6 feet long, was easy to find in the corner. He grabbed his as Gilgamesh kept looking around for his. Apparently he had twelve. He found his first six when the door to the chamber swung open showing a few guards in armor. Sephiroth dispatched them with a quick All-Thundaga Spell.

Finally Gilgamesh had his swords, and the most important one, Zantetsuken. Gilgamesh jumped into the sky with Sephiroth falling. Apparently he needed to reach the sky but couldn't. Sephiroth took out his right angel wing, grabbed Gilgamesh and flew upwards. Hoards of flying men, humes with wings, were gaining on them. With a quick slash of Zantetsuken, the barrier was gone, ready for them to leave. Sephiroth let out another powerful Thundaga spell and flew into the void. The gap closed and the trio were on their way back home.


	2. New ally: The Airship Excalibur

Chapter 2. I'm more interested in crossing over Sephiroth's point of view with the FFXII Universe so I'll mostly put that in. I know these first few chapters are slow but give them time. I'll put in cameo's from other FF worlds in here.

* * *

A familiar feeling occurred, rushing through the stars and planets. Sephiroth had escaped his world and was coming back. Was he coming back to Spira? Yes, or in a way at least. As he approached the planet he could see the continent from space. It looked flourishing, just a bit. However he quickly noted that was passing it. Soon he and Gilgamesh were diving into a different continent and within minutes flew down and hit the ground, hard. It wasn't solid ground, but sand.

Sephiroth got up first and brushed the dust and sand off his clothes. He began looking around his surroundings. It was a desert of sorts but nowhere near the scale of the Bikanel Desert. It had arches and walls and towers of rock around the place. In the distance he could see some wolves and what appeared to be Cactuar.

"Where are we?" Asked Sephiroth calmly.

"Dalmasca Westersands," answered Gilgamesh walking up Sephiroth. "One of the vast deserts of the Dalmascan region situated to the west of Rabanastre. Few roads pass through this waste, and as such it is little frequented by merchants. In Dalmasca Westersand, the sandstorms are more greatly feared than the beasts; so much so, in fact, that whole societies of natural philosophers in Rabanastre devote themselves to their study."

"Rabanastre is that city over there?" Sephiroth asked looking over the patch of sand and walls where large building like structures were located. "I suppose this is where we part ways."

Gilgamesh let out a chuckle. "Comrade I couldn't have gotten out of there without you. Let me repay you the proper way. Follow me."

Before Sephiroth could bother to respond Gilgamesh had turned around and ran. He was fast, but Sephiroth could keep up. The two swordsman ran together, jumping from point to point, over ridges. Soon the desert became more vast and the buildings of Rabanastre were less apparent. After another few minutes they appeared in a different part of the desert. Large structures like drills were abundant and what appeared to be the sea. Sephiroth put his hand down into it and brought up some water, yet sand at the same time.

"What is this place?" asked Sephiroth standing up as the rest of the water fell from his hands.

"The Ogir-Yensa Sandsea," answered Gilgamesh. "A place where the Rozzarian empire once excavated oil. They no longer do but that's all trivial. Behold comrade, the reason I brought you here."

Gilgamesh pointed out to something way out at sea. Sephiroth's eyes squinted at something in the distance. Something large, red and metallic was floating in the sea but what appeared to be a head of some sort.

"A fiend?" piqued Sephiroth.

"Nae comrade, a Airship of legend," answered Gilgamesh. Sephiroth turned to the man. "Long ago in another part of the world, a war raged between Sorceresses and man. One had immense power and skill, Adel. She was captured and planned to be disposed of in space itself. To do so the country of Esthar used three airships. The Ragnarok, the Excalibur, and the Matamune. One drifted down here."

"Crash landed," speculated Sephiroth turning back to the airship, crossing his arms. "You want me to fetch it for you."

"Nae Comrade, it's yours," corrected Gilgamesh. "I have no need for an airship when I can cross the marches east and west in no time. My gift to you."

Sephiroth turned back to the man in red and let out a small smile. "What a wonderful gift for me."

Gilgamesh let out a laugh. "Not so fast, I'm not as generous as I am a master swordsman. You have to fetch it out by yourself. Watch yourself though, this place is infested with demons."

Sephiroth shrugged. He walked over and held out a hand. "Then this is where we part?"

"Aye," agreed Gilgamesh shaking his hand. "Farewell comrade, may we meet on our adventures. But I warn you, I'm a swords collector and that blade is something to aim for."

"I'll keep my out for you," commented Sephiroth turning around and walking to the sea. Gilgamesh chuckled another time and fled into the winds itself.

The ship was definitely far away and difficult to reach. The thick sand sea would make it nearly impossible to swim over. The thought was simple and easy to make, fly over. Sephiroth extended his right angel and flapped it once, flying into the air. With another flap he began gliding over the vast sand sea. Things seemed to be going well until spears began being thrown at him from the sea. It was easy enough to dodge but they became a nuisance quickly.

Several strange looking creatures in dark robes were the causes of the spears. They were riding what looked like sand sharks. The creatures hissed something as they began shooting spears and arrows at Sephiroth. The swordsman flew faster than they could threw and arrived at the head of the ship. He could see the ship was sinking. It probably would've already if it hadn't been for the sea being made of sand. Sephiroth retracted his wing and landed on the ship.

Another minute later he entered the ship through the outer hatch. Just after a step the ship shifted. It was obvious this ship would sink if given the allowed time. Sephiroth wasn't going to allow that. He quickly ran around the ship, trying to find the cockpit. It was difficult with the large size of the ship but eventually found it. Sephiroth threw himself in the chair and began examining the controls. He found the basic ones and started up the engines. The ship roared to a start and slowly began moving out of the sea. Not a moment too soon, the creatures of the desert were beginning to pound on the exterior of the ship.

The ship roared, it's engine's burning away years of sand in the engines. It's eyes seemed to glow, coming alive. Sephiroth's body shook from the vibration with a surprised expression on his face. The power the ship had, it's spirit, it's will, it seemed alive even. Sephiroth's open mouth turned into a grin, acknowledging the airships power. The ships vibration was so intense it appeared as a roar to the creatures outside who were beginning to run away from fear. The ship was half way out, sand rushing off it's solid exterior. Sephiroth's body shot back into his seat as the ship blazed out of it's confinement and flew into the sky.

"Truly impressive," complimented Sephiroth taking control of the beast. Soon the ship was flying in his direction, a blaze of red for whoever was looking up. Now all he had to do was figure out what to do next.

"Thank you," came a computer generated voice from the console. The voice coming over the intercom above him. "You have awakened me from my long slumber."

"You're the computer of this ship I take it?" asked Sephiroth looking up as if it was a real person. "Wanna be partners?"

"Affirmative," came the computer voice, it was female in origin. "I am the ship Excalibur."

"Excalibur, tell me what your capabilities are," ordered Sephiroth as the ship flew past the clouds at nice speeds.

"Just a moment please, allow me to register you as the new captain of the Excalibur," commented the ship. Sephiroth relaxed in his chair eyeing the computer once in awhile. "Registration complete. List of airship capabilities requested and confirmed. Top speed 11.8 km/s. Crew size: 6. Passenger size: 8. Unlimited fuel. Auto Pilot. Constant up to date GPS system. 1 609mm Charged Particle Cannon. 2-152mm Multi-barreled Laser. 2 Retractable mandible 'claws'. This ship's supplies have been reduced to nothing and thus this ship is working on emergency power."

"Impressive ship," complimented Sephiroth piloting Excalibur. "We need supplies. Where would be the nearest place to resupply you."

"Processing," responded the computer. This computer was advance, it was obvious that it wouldn't need processing, it's just been asleep to long Sephiroth though. "Any Aerodome or Airstation in the current Ivalice continent will suffice. However, this ship is not registered and thus cannot be docked at any. The nearest free Airstation is due east at the Luca Airstation."

"Luca? Spira..." mumbled Sephiroth. The idea of returning lingered in his mind. True he wanted to go back, but since he came to Ivalice, it was as if it was a new beginning. However, he needed this ship. "Excalibur is your Auto Pilot still working?"

"Affirmative."

"Then plot a course to the Luca Airstation and set off."


	3. The New Spira: The Trial's Beginning

Number 3 and hey, it's coming along smoothly. Still a bit slow paced and it'll be like that for awhile but it'll pick up. I have a plot in mind with Xenmas returning and plan to Marluxia in one way or another.

* * *

The ride over to Luca was surprisingly smooth to Sephiroth. The auto pilot worked well and Sephiroth wasn't required to do anything except orders for the moment. This gave him time to look around for awhile. The ship was big, large in fact. It could be used for a multitude of things. Even though the total size of the crew was 14 it could easily hold double, maybe triple that. The ship could be used in many ways, but the only thing that crossed Sephiroth's mind at the moment was transportation.

Excalibur began flying over the sea, now halfway to Luca. The thought of returning to the continent that he helped saved was intend invigorating but it wasn't he main attraction he had in mind. Now that he was back what was he going to do? Last time it was just to redeem himself for this third chance. Sephiroth technically forced that third chance but it was his nonetheless. Now what was he going to do? It seemed like such a minuscule detail. Well he couldn't decide anything right now. Good thing about repairing and resupply the Excalibur was that it took his mind off things for now.

Sephiroth returned to the cockpit of the Airship and sat down in the front of the ship. The ride over gave him time to look over the controls and database. It had almost everything. Up to date maps, charts, databases on countries and their politics. Time in Sand Sea didn't stop this beast at all. It even told how Spira had changed over the past two years. How the Machine Faction, New Yevon, the Youth League, and Shinra were now the main powers. The Machine faction was mostly Al Bhed while New Yevon was the second generation of the old Yevon it seemed. The Youth League take the young audience who wants the near generation to be a prosperous one.

Sephiroth noted that Shinra had become not only a main power in Spira but across the world. Zanarkand was being rebuilt it seemed with Shinra's HQ located there. Sephiroth didn't bother going over the real details since he just wanted to skim it. One thing he did note was what this ship came from. "Excalibur, this ship came Esthar correct? Then why isn't it registered from there?"

"A few main reasons," replied the ship. "All ships are NOW required to be registered while back then, it wasn't mandatory. Also you're the new captain so we must be registered at your desired location."

"I understand," acknowledged Sephiroth.

A few minutes later the radio came on and a voice with it. "Unidentified airship this is the Luca Airstation. We have you on our radar. What are your intentions?"

"This is the Excalibur, I'd like to dock at the airstation," replied Sephiroth calmly. "This ship isn't registered but I'd like to at your airstation."

There was a short pause after his own transmission. Sephiroth wondered if the radio was still working or not. Finally they responded. "Roger that Excalibur, dock wherever you please on the public airstation docks. We'll being the registration process after you land. Oh, and welcome to Luca."

Another few minutes and Sephiroth could see the city. It got bigger in two years. The city probably grew by 30% now with the new buildings around the city. Some were even being built around the water. The Blitzball stadium was one of the three largest buildings no. There was a large white building, overlooking the whole city with the letters W.R.O. on the top. And out to sea on a large rectangular platform was the Airstation. Sephiroth took the controls and found a spot for him on the side of the station and landed it.

Sephiroth unbuckled his belt and pressed a button on his way out. The platform in the hangar was activated and then lowered to he ground. Sephiroth walked down he stairs to the Airstation. The noise wasn't that bad considering that lots of airships were docked. Much to Sephiroth's surprise however there was a man walking over to him. First he thought that it was someone for registration but right away he knew that wasn't the guy. This man was wearing a nice suit and had silver hair. A familiar face and smile arose on his face as he came closer.

"Kadaj, you're looking well," complimented Sephiroth walking over to meet him.

"I knew that was you Sephiroth," commented Kadaj with a smile. "Your presence is hard to miss." Kadaj took a minute to look over the Excalibur. "Quite a ship. I'm sure you have a few things to tell me but lets head off shall we?"

"Hold on, I need to talk to the owners of this place," commented Sephiroth back to his ship. " I don't have any gil on me so I need to ask them to wait for me to pay them."

Kadaj snickered a bit. "Don't worry about that. If Luca gets to register you then you get to stay here for free."

"I see," commented Sephiroth turning back walking with Kadaj. He had such a monotone but inside he was excited, a little. "What about repairs?"

"The staff will give you the equipment but you have to repair the ship yourself," answered Kadaj. "Don't worry about your ship it's in good hands. Lets just go and have a little chat."

Sephiroth walked the streets of Luca alongside Kadaj. It wasn't too different from what he remembered. Tall buildings, lots of people, nothing really different about this place. Obviously there was some expansion what with the Airstation but it was pretty much the same. Kadaj began explaining the world around him, how the whole world has been exposed to them. The people of Spira have been working hard for the past few years to remake Spira and it has made tremendous progress. Sephiroth and Kadaj took a seat on a bench in Town Square in the middle of Luca.

Sephiroth began explaining his side. How he met Gilgamesh and escaped his confinement. How Xenmas had a plan to get back even though Sephiroth wasn't too sure how. Then how he came to Ivalice and found the Excalibur.

"Won't they be after you?" asked Kadaj confused drinking some of his beverage.

"Possibly," responded Sephiroth not the least bit intimidated. "But they either need someone really strong or a large army. Since they need to be discreet they'll probably send only a handful if they ever send any."

The duo remained silent for awhile. "So what are you going to do now?" asked Kadaj. "It's not like we're fighting some major evil anymore. There are political issues but that's not up your alley."

"I haven't given it much thought," answered Sephiroth after a short break.

"Well everyone is finding something to do in Spira," commented Kadaj. "Look at me, I joined the W.R.O. helping maintain balance and restoring it. People all around have been finding something to do. Join a faction or some little group. Or perhaps leave Spira and find something to do."

Sephiroth just sat there, looking at the ground not answering any questions or suggestions Kadaj made. What was he supposed to do? He was raised to be the ultimate weapon. If he did decide to do something it had to revolve around that alone. Kadaj's eyes observed him carefully and let a smile.

"I got it, become a bounty hunter or mercenary," suggested Kadaj confidently, folding his arms. Sephiroth's head peaked up for once, but with a still face. "Everyone is hiring them these days. Now that Sin has gone, more fiends have popped up. Apparently they were all hiding from him. But not everyone can handle them so they post bills about them and rank them and called Marks. They pay well and everything. Or just be someone to hire, I'm sure with your record they could hire you."

"Not a bad idea, it's something I can do for now at least," answered Sephiroth looking out the window. "I think I have a plan now."

"Really? What's that?"

"I think I should do what you suggested for now," answered Sephiroth thinking on his answer. "But I need a crew. Excalibur is too small for just one person to operate. Any ideas who I can use? I doubt you could join."

"I wouldn't even if I wasn't busy," said Kadaj with a waving hand. "This is my life and I'm enjoying it. But I do have a suggestion yes. Axel and Roxas. You can find them in the second most southern country near the south pole. There is a small yet stable town called Twilight Town. They should be good recruits."

Sephiroth didn't seem too interested though. Become a mercanary or hunter? That just didn't seem right. He constantly looked down at his tea, lost in thought. He saw the image of a warrior, the best in the world. Someone with a reputation that filled the hearts of men with fear. A man who became a god, then defeated those who thought they could become one. This was Sephiroth and was he supposed to be lowered down to a hunter? No. But his time of reflection did give him an idea.

"First things first lets go to the W.R.O. HQ," told Kadaj getting up. He paid 4 girl for his and Sephiroth tea and walked out with Sephiroth right behind him. "You said that ship needs repairs right? The W.R.O. recently came into some moogles from Ivalice that are quite well trained in mechanics. I'm sure we can get you some. Also you'll need a cellphone. Oh and..."

"Kadaj, where is Cloud?" interrupted Sephiroth. Kadaj had to stop and turn around to face him.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Kadaj, obviously worried.

"Answer me," commanded Sephiroth irritated. He wasn't going to answer that.

Kadaj took a few seconds to compile his thoughts. He looked over Sephiroth a few times before answering. "Look I'm willing to bet you want to finish your score with Cloud right?" No response. "Well it's none of my business. I don't know if I would tell you even if I knew."

"You're saying he's not within your ranks anymore?"

Kadaj shook his head. "After we returned to Zanarkand two years ago he along with Tifa, Zack and Namine left."

Sephiroth looked to the side of him thinking. He focused back on Kadaj. "Which means he's no longer in Spira then. If he was still here I'm sure you would know right?"

A smile whipped across Kadaj's face. "Naturally. Shinra and the W.R.O. know everything that happens in this continent. We honestly don't know where he is."

"Very well, take me to your HQ so I can start with my search," ordered Sephiroth. Kadaj raised an eyebrow at his order but shrugged it off. He turned around and began walking back to his HQ.

'_How odd', thought Sephiroth. 'Even if he was on the other side of the planet I should be able to sense him. Which means that he's either dead or in a location where his energy is being blocked off. Didn't think there was such a place._

Sephiroth walked on with Kadaj having his plans in motion. He'll get what he needs at

the W.R.O., get a few crew members, and set out to find Cloud. What comes after that will have to wait till his fight.

* * *

Preview: Sephiroth gets his new gear and begins looking for a crew. Not just a regular crew but one that's powerful and can help him track down his rival: Cloud. However, the council wasn't too happy with his escape attempt and have sent a powerful man to hunt him down: The Warriot of Light from FF1


	4. Twilight Town: Answers for a new crew

Author's Note: Hey here's the new one. I didn't make it epic just somtehing to push you guys along. I could've made it longer but if I did that it would've kind of felt overworded so I'm just starting on the next chapter. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Sephiroth got his items relatively fast. He got a cellphone which was a relatively new piece of technology to the world. Still it was all the rage. Kadaj set him up with his own number along with a few others. He had to leave soon after however. Still it was nice seeing him and Sephiroth thanked him for his time. Before he left Kadaj called in about some moogles Sephiroth could use. Apparently they were very good with Machina and machines. Kadaj set him up with three of them.

Sephiroth returned to the Airstation after a few more minutes. The Moogles had already arrived and fixed the Airship. They were small creatures barely up Sephiroth's knee. Still they did a great job. They reported that while the ship had been fixed, it's cargo was still empty. That required money and the staff at the Luca Airstation wouldn't provide it unless Sephiroth paid for it. He didn't have the money so he decided to forego it. Sephiroth entered the Airship and the hangar closed behind him. The moogles took their spot in the Passengers Cabin as the ship roared to life. With a few more buttons the Excalibur was up and flying away.

'_Axel and Roxas huh?'_ thought Sephiroth. _'They could help me but there abilities are limited. Judging from what Kadaj has told me they have been living in solitude. I doubt they could help me too much. What I need is a rag tag team of experienced fighters to accompany me. I just don't know who that would be. _

"Excalibur, plot a course to Twilight Town," ordered Sephiroth as the Airship went into

Auto Pilot. He ship turned about ninety degrees south and began flying. Sephiroth pushed his seat back a little and crossed his arms. It wouldn't be too long for him to arrive at Twilight Town.

In another 20 minutes they had arrived to Twilight Town. It was small and didn't show anything impressive. Sephiroth landed Excalibur on a flat ground near the Twilight Town Forest. The Airship told him earlier that it couldn't land on the forests. Sephiroth descended on the boarding ramp and left the ship leaving it in the hands of his new Moogles. Sephiroth entered the forest and began traversing the forest. It was particular long or difficult to travel but the thick trees made the path very dark to see through. They were all bunched together barely giving him space to walk through.

After a few minutes Sephiroth arrived at a large mansion. It was past a tall brick wall with a equally impressive gate blocking the entrance. Sephiroth stood in front of the gate, placing his hand on it. It woudln't budge and inch. Sephiroth retracted his hand and looked up into the building. His eyes darted to a window thinking he saw someone move in it.

"Well if it isn't my favorite badass with a sword," came a happy voice behind Sephiroth. The swordsmen turned to see a man with red spiky hair in a black coat approach him.

"Axel," commented Sephiroth facing Axel. "You look well."

"Only thanks to you," smiled Axel. "I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. You know we very rarely get Airships over here. Usually it's some empire's small fleet that Roxas and I have to deal with. And by judging yours I thought the same but guess not."

"I came here looking for you and Roxas believe it or not," stated Sephiroth getting to the point.

"Really? What for? Looking for Cloud?" asked Axel. Sephiroth didn't say anything. "I thought so. I have no idea where he is. I heard a rumor though."

"Actually that wasn't what I came here for," corrected Sephiroth. "If you've seen my airship then you know that I can't really use it. I need a crew."

"Stop right there," said Axel putting one of his hands in front of him, palm forward. "I have no interest in doing whatever you're planning. Especially if it's hunting Cloud. I actually enjoy it here."

Sephiroth let out a small smile. "I thought so. Then if you'll tell me the rumor I'll head out."

"Well I heard this from a man who delivered some cargo here a few months back," started Axel pacing back and forth. "He told me he saw a man in Rabanastre with spiky blonde hair. Now this could be anyone but he commented on how this man had a large sword on his back. Now here's what's interesting. This man who told me this was a soldier who had his minimum ability to sense energy like you and I do. Well, he couldn't sense anything from Cloud."

"The only thing he noted was that he was wearing some weird red cloak that looked a bit torn up," continued Axel after a short pause. "You see these cloaks we Organization members wear? Well former members I suppose. It does something similar. It lets us use the powers of darkness to our will's content and makes it difficult to track us."

"So that's what he's using," commented Sephiroth looking at the ground. He turned back up to Axel. "I'll go to Rabanastre, it's the only lead I got. Thank you." Sephiroth turned away and began walking out.

"Whoa Sephiroth hold up," said Axel running in front of Sephiroth. "You're looking for a group to help you right? A group to help you search for Cloud and other things right?" Sephiroth nodded. "Then I know a group who can. It's at Akademia, a school sort of like Soldier in a weird way. I'm sure you can get some recruits there."

"Thanks Axel," said Sephiroth walking past him out of the forest.

Roxas jumped down behind Axel from a tree as Sephiroth disappeared from view. "Axel you forgot to mention that it's a school for kids and teenagers like me. He might get angry at you."

"It's fine," shrugged Axel turning back to Twilight Town. "Besides I think Cloud knew Sephiroth would come back for him. I doubt it'll be any easier for Sephiroth to find him even he had all the help in the world."

Few minutes later the Excalibur took off and flew in the direction of Akademia. At the same time a man in armor was staring at the airship flying by. He was on his own airship looking on as he commanded his crew to follow. The Warrior of Light was already on the prowl.

* * *

There you go, hope you liked it. For a hardcore Final Fantasy Fan the answer is yes, I am putting in characters from FF Agito XIII in this even though there is little information on them.


	5. Akademia: Sephiroth's New Crew

Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry for the delay, I got a hold of Dissidia and was addicted to it for awhile lol. Anyway I'm thinking of putting some Dissidia elements. Someone asked if I could put FFXI in this. I love Shantotto and will use her but as far as the republics and characters go, probably not. I might use a few of there powerful beasts but that's it.

Anyway enjoy. I kinda rushed this. We'll start picking up battles and the actual plot next chapter.

* * *

The Excalibur traveled threw the air, roaring in the sky. The red ship flew at breakneck speeds cutting the time to this Akademia to only an hour. The ship landed on the outskirts of the island. The moogles assured Sephiroth that they would lock up and wait for his return. Not like they need to. If something went wrong Sephiroth could be back in a minute and finish whatever intruder was foolish enough to take his new airship. Sephiroth departed his ship and proceeded to walk up the island. Already Sephiroth was annoyed.

He knew he should've asked Axel why he recommended this place. What was so special here and what he could use. Sephiroth assumed the term Akademia was just another version of Academy and didn't actually mean the term. To his annoyance it was an academy for students into their teens. Sephiroth had a Auto-Libra ability on him and could sense who these kids were. It WOULD be foolish for someone to attack these kids straight out, which surprised Sephiroth. But these kids weren't anything too special.

Sephiroth walked up to the large building at the top of the mountain. He looked around for someone over the age of 18 but had no luck. A boy came behind Sephiroth. "Hey what are you doing here?"

Sephiroth turned to see a young boy in his mid teens in uniform. All student have been in the same uniform. Black pants with the bottom parts white, buttoned light leather jackets and a combination of a scarf wrapped around their necks to form a cape behind them. "I'm looking for an adult to talk too."

"Doesn't matter," the kid said crossing his arms. "You're trespassing. Either leave or I'll make you."

"Such arrogance," moaned Sephiroth shaking his head. "Very well."

"See? It was smart of you-,"

"Stop me."

"What?" asked the boy surprised.

"I'm here to find some people, and I can't do that on the other side of theses walls," answered Sephiroth turning to face the boy head on. He was easily a foot taller than the kid. "Either stop me, or let me proceed."

The kid jumped back and took out 5 cards, their backs facing Sephiroth. He stood in a weird position, as if to battle. "Alright, but I warned you. Names Kard, see you in the next life."

The kid threw a card at Sephiroth. Before it could reach Sephiroth it exploded. Kard looked up surprised. "What the?"

"Using cards as a weapon," Sephiroth examined. "A very rare fighter I see. Still it will do you now good against me."

Kard frowned taking another card from his deck. He kept it attached to his belt for safe keeping. The card he threw before was a Bomb Card with a picture of said creature on it. It WAS supposed to explode but only through contact. Before Kard could reach for a card in his hand Sephiroth vanished. His eyes went wide feeling the swordsman behind him. Cold sweat went down his body, now able to feel his strength. The mass of energy that lied in wait from this man was beyond him.

"Ok I give," said Kard through a few heavy breaths. "So what did you need again?" he chuckled a bit.

"I want a team," answered Sephiroth walking casually through the halls. "I'm looking for someone and I need some help finding him."

"We're not the police you know," sparked Kard wiping the sweat of his face. "We're students being taught in magic and fighting."

"I figured," came a dull reply as Sephiroth turned around. "It's why I was hoping to speak to someone older. To see if I could take a few of you. In exchange for you helping me, you all get to broaden your horizons and gain more power."

Kard stared at him for a little bit. "I don't see why not. Come with me," said Kard walking outside. Sephiroth followed without much hesitation.

Kard led Sephiroth through a garden to a large open grass field where students were praticing magic. They shot the first level spells of Fire and Ice at each other while others tried to block and counter it. Kard walked Sephiroth along the side path until they came up to a woman. A short one, barely over 2 feet tall with blonde hair and a very small figure.

"Master Shantotto?" asked Kard. "This man here is looking for a few students to accompany him. He's real powerful too."

"Oh really?" said the lady turning around. Her tone that of a middle aged woman. She was no higher than Sephiroth's knees. "Oh my, you might actually be something."

"That's a compliment coming from her," Kard whispered. "She dislikes pretty much everyone."

"Very well, you may take who you like, just no more than 12," waved Shantotto turning back to her students.

Sephiroth gave a small bow and turned around and walked away. "Kard, you're one of them."

"Huh? Why me?" asked Kard a bit shocked.

"A card user with power, is something rare that I can use," responded Sephiroth. "Now help me pick out a few others."

For the next hour Kard led Sephiroth around the place and found 11 others he needed for the job. Half women, half men. The men, a twin gunner, a spearmen, archer, fighter, swordsmen, and Kard. For the woman it was a scythe, mace, gun user, flutist, katana and a flailing sword. They specialized in certain magic and there weapons. They all had assembled in front of the Ragnarok.

"Our mission is to find a man named Cloud," said Sephiroth looking them over. "I'm sure there will be more to it than just that. After all, I know there will others trying to get me. But with you guys, I'm sure it'll be easy. Now follow me."

The group of 12 mumbled a few things to themselves as they boarded the Airship Excalibur. Sephiroth made two of the girls, the gunner and mace wielder, pilot the ship. The ship rose from the ground. "Head towards Rabanastre," commanded Sephiroth. The ship took off into the air heading towards Ivalice.

Before they got too far, Sephiroth senses picked up on something. An Airship following. It wasn't as fast as the Excalibur but still fairly fast. It had someone powerful on it, evil and malice coming from it. This wasn't going to be easy.


	6. Kefka vs Sephiroth: The Real Threat

Author's Note: What's up? I keep getting distracted by Dissidia lol. I've stopped, kinda lol. Well to be honest, ideas rushed into my head. My original intention for this story was to ressuret Xenmas and just follow Sephiroth through his adventures in different parts of every Final Fantasy world. But then Chaos is much more epic and his Organization is something everyone loves. So I'm using him, as well as Xenmas....but he's more secondary now. So Secondary that I'm just making it into a different story later.

BTW, who here is a Kefka vs. Sephiroth fan? You might like this chapter then. Yes I'm into the debate. I love them both equally but in Dissidia I use Sephiroth more than Kefja followed by a third place Gabranth. I'm trying to pick up the pace here. I gave you all a lil something for now but next Chapter will be much more fulfiling.

Enjoy

* * *

STLT-6

The enemy airship sped faster until it was within meters of Excalibur. Two guns mounted at the tip of the enemy's airship fired harpoons and latched until the end of the Excalibur. The mighty airship jerked a bit, being pulled back by the other. On board were over a hundred different men and women with one leader on board. He wore clothing that's very colorful with a variety of polka-dots and stripes, with red and yellow being the predominant colors. His trademark blond ponytail and white and red facial make-up are present, and his lips are outlined in bright purple make-up. Kefka Palazzo.

Inside Sephiroth was looking at the situation from the several cameras, located on the side of ceiling, programmed to do so. He looked at the clown laughing on the airship. "How annoying," was all he could say. "Who are they?"

"Chaos' minions," stated the girl with the katana. She wore glasses and had long black hair. "I can explain who they are if you want."

"Not necessary," answered Sephiroth calmly. The ship jerked again slowing down. "Keep up a decent pace. You, the monk fighter and dual gunner, come with me."

The monk fighter, a shorter man with low cut red hair, named simply Monk. The dual gunner had two automatic pistols in his hand, with neck length dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. The trio descended to the hangar where Sephiroth pressed a button on the side, lowering the platform to the sky. "Fight as many as you can. I'll handle the clown. Take one alive, we'll use them for information. Go."

The trio jumped from the Excalibur unto the wooden Airship, reminiscent to Airships from the original games. The monk began punching and kicking the warriors on board, holding his own. From a distance more warriors came to attack but Dugunner, the dual gunner, began shooting from behind Monk, slaughtering them in a few shots. About 10 surrounded Sephiroth. With one swipe from the side they were all slaughtered down. Before Sephiroth could do another thing he had to dodge, side stepping a string of lighting bolts from the sky. Kefka was chuckling.

"Who are you?" asked Sephiroth calmly holding his sword calmly. All the warriors seemed to be ignoring the two leaders.

"Kefka Palazzo, you mama' boy," snapped Kefka laughing loudly. He quickly jumped in the air to avoid half a dozen quick air slashes. He quickly fired a homing fire spell but it just hit one of his own men, the silver swordsman gone from sight. "Eh? Where did the lil swords man go?"

"Over here," answered Sephiroth from behind him, charging from the air. The second Kefka turned he was sliced, shooting him into the airship's bunker. "You're annoying, clown."

Monk and Dugunner were able to take out most of the men but were beginning to feel fatigued. They were just getting used to battle after all. The remaining 20 men began surrounding the duo. Sephiroth jumped in between them and cut the air ahead of him, sending shockwaves, knocking their ranks to pieces.

"Find someone who you haven't killed and take them to the ship," ordered Sephiroth.

A loud cackling noise came from below Sephiroth feet. He side stepped as it broke underneath him, a clown figure flying out and floating in midair looking at you. "Was that it? No way! Let the party begin."

Sephiroth and Kefka exchanged blows, dodging each others attacks. Monk and Dugunner found a wounded swordsmen from the debris of men. They grabbed him and threw him into the ship. Kefka jumped unto the upper level of the ship, Sephiroth on the deck itself meters away.

Kefka let out another piercing laugh. "We're the same you know. We both want to destroy everything. Join Chaos, or you'll be destroyed along with the rest of the world."

"We're not the same," commented Sephiroth cooly raising Masamune. It began sparkling with electricity. "Thundaja," said Sephiroth throwing his sword forward, shooting large amounts of lightning at Kefka.

The clown simply held out his pale white hand and blocked it all effortlessly. He let out more laughs as he kept blocking the huge amounts of electricity. "Whatever you say. So tell me how we're different."

As the lightning kept coming Sephiroth charged his sword again with electricity. "I have no reason to explain myself to a clown. Thundaja."

Sephiroth jumped and impaled the airship with his sword, shooting the energy down. Kefka finished blocking off the first strike and began laughing. He paused, wondering why Sephiroth had impaled his sword into the ship. The floor beneath him rumbled. "Eh?" he said looking down. A sudden rush of electricity jumped out and began striking the clown. His screams filled the air as his laughs once did.

Sephiroth jumped from the ship unto the platform of the Excalibur and turned to Kefka, still being shocked from the second round. "I seek the only one who can defeat me. You're not him." Sephiroth cut the air twice, sending two shockwaves out. The first cut out the harpoon lines, the second cut the airship in half, exploding both sides.

"Impressive," commented Dugunner as he pressed the close button for th platform. "100 down and a clown with it."

"He's not dead," replied Sephiroth walking past him.

"What?"

"Bring him to the equipment room," ordered Sephiroth as he walked to the right end of the room.

"Wait wha...ok hey didn't that clown die?" asked Dugunner dragging the semi-conscious body of the swordsmen.

"Unlikely," answered Sephiroth calmly opening the door. He grabbed the prisoner from Dugunner and threw him in. "He's annoying, but not that weak. We'll see him again. Now head somewhere else. I'm going to need privacy."

Dugunner's mouth opened to say something but quickly shut seeing his boss go in the room and shutting it behind him. The duo looked at the other and shrugged. They began walking and went up the stairs, but not before hearing lots of scream from the equipment room. Few minutes later the dozen warriors were chatting in the cockpit. Sephiroth opened the hangar door and threw out the warrior.

"Useless," Sephiroth told himself as he shut the door. He put his hand in his pockets and took out his cellphone. He opened and pressed a few buttons, pressing it to his ear a second later. "Kadaj? I need to know something about a group under the leadership of Chaos."

"Well I don't know much," replied Kadaj on the other side of the phone. Sephiroth could hear some weird sounds on the other side. "I know they're internationally infamous but I don't know anything about that. They don't have anyone in Spira I think so, ask Zexion. He's in Rabanastre talking with some new ruler named Vayne. I'm sure you can find him."

"Right....Kadaj, what is that sound in the back ground?" asked Sephiroth curious though he had an idea as to what.

"Uh nothing, bye," clicked Kadaj closing his cell. He scooted back in bed with Yuffie next to him.

"Sad," commented Sephiroth putting away his cell. "Women, they must have some powerful magic I'm unaware of."

The Excalibur landed at Rabanastre Airstation where the moogles began working on the harpoon damage. Sephiroth was ready to disembark.

----------------

Near the Dalmasca Westersands, the Emperor, one of Chaos' 10 minions had sent a large army to invade Rabanastre. They were all on the ground, being devoured by wolves with a man standing on top of a sand hill looking down at them with a large pink scythe in his hand.

"So, Sephiroth is back," commented Marluxia chuckling to himself. "Him, Chaos, and Xenmas are in my way. I got my work cut out for me." He walked into the airship the soldiers came in. "This will be a nice donation to my growing Organization."


	7. Chaos: The New Threat

Author's Note: Hey, I forgot I wrote these chapters lol. But here you go. I thought I might as well tell you what's going on in the story so here's a chapter. Have fun

* * *

The moogles at the Airstation began working on the repairs on Excalibur. They had informed Sephiroth that even though they could fix it, it would take most of their remaining Gil. That was another thing to add to his list of things-to-do. The 13 walked out of the airstation and observed the city's western district. Large buildings surrounded them with a path to a large gate, leading to the inner city, and to the Dalmasca Westersands. Sephiroth started walking but stopped and turned to the 12.

"I'm going to look for someone," he informed them, looking down at them. "You may do as you please. I'll call you later to inform you of my next movie. In the meantime stay out of trouble."

"Do we look like we could get in trouble?" asked Kard crossing his arms.

"I wonder," answered Sephiroth cooly. "If you can, find a way to earn some money. Excalibur can't stay here for too long with these prices."

Sephiroth began walking away with the dozen others wandering around. One of the 12 walked right to the side of Sephiroth. Cythe, the scythe wielder. She was roughly 5 foot with silverish hair, almost with a light purple tint on the sides. She looked up at him. "I think I'll join you."

Sephiroth looked at her for a second. He continued on, not bothering to reply. Cythe's profile said she was cold, distant with a shady past. She was strong but kept away from others. The only thing she respected were those with power. Sephiroth had shown that. They kept walking looking around. "Look for a man with silver hair, covering one with it, probably in a business suit. He'll look out of place with these citizens."

"No need to," answered a voice behind the two. They turned to see Zexion in a suit with his large book in his right hand. "Long time no see, Sephiroth. Kadaj called me a minute ago saying you needed me to talk to you about Chaos."

"You know about him?" asked Sephiroth getting to the point. Cythe crossed her arms listening in.

"More than I care to, but we're going to have to talk about it later," informed Zexion walking in another direction, to a large cathedral building. The duo followed him. "We can talk later at the Sandsea Inn. You should be able to find the place easily enough. I have to talk with the new Consul."

He stopped next to a building looking down at the large crowd gathered about. The cathedral to his left with a man stepping up. Sephiroth stood right by him, no intention of leaving. "Or you can stay near me, that's fine. I doubt you'll harm my intentions of talking to him. What about the kid?"

"I'll keep it shut," she answered coldly.

A man stepped up to the podium, looking over the noisy crowd. "We will have order. I give you your new Consul. His Imperial highness Lord Vayne Solidor. Comandant of the Archadian Empires western-"

The man he was trying to properly introduce stepped up halfway through his speech, prompting him to move out of the way. "Your Excellency?" he asked, obviously not aware of his move.

The man spoke, wearing nice clothes and long wavery hair on both sides, fitting the appearance of a prince. "People of Rabanastre. Is it with hatred you look upon your Consul? With hatred you look upon the Empire?"

Obviously they did, the crowd began yelling at him. Telling them they should spit on the empire, for him to go back to Archadia. Mouthing as to what the empire has done to them."

He spoke up again. "There was little point in asking. But know this, I hold no idle hope of frustrating that hatred. Nor shall I ask your fielty. That is the right of your fallen king and rightly so. King Raminas loved his people. Strove to bring you peace. His was a rule worthy of your devotion even now he remains among you. Protecting you. His order for the peace and will for Dalmasca falters not. I would ask only that you do your king honor. Together let us embrace the peace his Majesty would surely desire."

He paused and continued after surveying the crowd. "Two years now devide us from wars bitter end. Yet still it's shadow looms over all. Stifling the infant peace upon all you may cast of. Achieve but this one thing and your hatred for me and of the empire will grieve me not. I will stand fast. I will endure your hatred, suffer your slings and arrows. I will defend Dalmasca. Here I will pay my debt. I swear it now. Though King Raminas and Lady Ashe be gone, they stand ever at the side of their people. In honoring peace you do honour to their memory and to Dalmasca. What I ask, I ask plainly. My hopes now rest with you."

The man bowed to the public. Everyone shocked at him, of such power and royalty, bowing to them. The crowd slowly began applauding him, accepting him as their new Consul into their lives. Zexion clapped with the crowd. He leaned up to Sephiroth. "What do you think of him?"

"He knows how to work a crowd," answered Sephiroth not moving. Zexion got up and began moving to Vayne who was talking to a small blue looking creature, a species on Ivalice that Sephiroth wasn't aware of. When they were finished the man turned to Zexion.

"Zexion, my humble negotiator of Spira," said Vayne extending a hand. Zexion took it and shook. "You bring joy to Archadia in hopes to resolve tension between our nations."

"I do hope so," replied Zexion looking around Vayne. "You seem busy Consul."

"Call me Vayne, I am no more than an elected official," replied the man with a hint of a smile. "Though I am busy I do not wish to end our meeting on a bad note. Please join my banquet tonight where our talks shall be more time rewarding."

"Fair enough Consul Vayne," agreed Zexion with a slight bow. "I'll see you then I hope."

Vayne didn't quite leave yet. He and Sephiroth stared at each other for a moment, about the same height. He let out a small smile and walked off with his guards with the blue creature. Zexion led Sephiroth and Cythe to the Sandsea Inn. They took a seat near the upper level on a corner. The two took a seat. Sephiroth told Cythe that he needed to talk to Zexion alone for awhile. Though a bit offended she didn't say a word and walked off.

"Vayne is a troubling man," Zexion said removing his tie and swallowing half of his water down. "But lets talk business for a bit. You want to know about Chaos?"

"Yes," replied Sephiroth drinking a bit. "I was attacked before I even came here."

"That's odd," commented Zexion taking off his black jacket leaving him with a white buttoned shirt. "They're not usually into attacking airships."

"A clown named Kefka attacked me," added Sephiroth not amused by how Zexion was taking this so calmly.

"Oh well that could explain it," said Zexion putting his book on his desk. "This is my book. It contains all the information I've gathered. It's not just some book. I have my means of collecting information and I have what you're looking for. Let me explain. For what I know, Chaos is a being of tremendous power. He had to be sealed about a 1000 years ago. He now has 10 minions working for him, to break the seals. 10 seals to him."

Sephiroth listened intently as Zexion opened his book and withdrew 10 papers. "He wants to be free but for him to do such a thing he needs to break the 10 seals. He can't act but he's making his minions do it."

"So why attack me?" asked Sephiroth trying to stay calm.

"Well even though he has 10 working for him, they don't exactly follow orders," answered Zexion putting down a piece of paper. It had lots of words and descriptions of the man on the top of the page, in silver armor, buff, and wearing a large sword. "This is Garland, Chaos' right hand man. He follows whatever Chaos tells him. He works on the northern continents."

Zexion took out two more. The first showing a man with a staff, wearing a type of yellow spiky armor. The second showed a woman with a cape and two large tentacles, clothing barely covering her. "The girl is called the Cloud of Darkness. She's one of Chaos' more random beings. She goes around different places and destroys what she chooses. Ivalice and Spira haven't seen much of her lately though. The Emperor has been a huge threat. He has a massive army and even seems defiant of Chaos."

"Stop there," ordered Sephiroth. "What minions can they be working for him if they defy him?"

"I don't know everything," answered Zexion drinking more of his water. "All I do know is that Chaos has some leverage over them that makes them do what he wishes. Now back to the Emperor of the southern continents. Well I need to take back what I said. He's was a threat. He's been in a turf war and now he's stuck fighting them. It's good for us because he's not expanding his empire."

"Turf war? With who the towns and governments there?" asked Sephiroth.

"No with Marluxia," said Zexion firmly. Sephiroth didn't show any sign of surprise. "He's been causing havoc but mostly with the Emperor. Next is a man called Golbez and Exdeath." He took out two photos showing two tall man. One in dark blue armor the other in light blue. "Golbez works for Chaos like Garland does and Exdeath is more into Destroying everything. They're both on the Eastern continents near Spira."

Zexion took out two more. This time however both had a question mark as a picture. "Kuja works on the other side of the planet. He doesn't appear in public much so I can't get a picture of him. He's been causing lots of wars over there. The second is a sorceress by the name of Ultimecia. She's odd. She flies around in the sky on a castle, so she's never in one place for very long, and the few scouts we've had to get inside haven't made it out so she's dangerous."

Zexion sighed throwing the last two pictures on the table. Sephiroth's eyes grew unable to believe it. "Genesis and Seymour Guado," he confirmed to him. "They're both dead I'm aware. However some of the seals have been broken already. With each one broken he gains more power and control in this world. Apparently enough to resurrect both of them. You already know about Kefka so I don't need to explain that I hope."

Sephiroth calmed down quickly and shook his head. "Doesn't matter. What do you know of Cloud?"

Zexion raised his eyebrow at him. "Why do you want to know? Aren't you more interested in fighting these guys and getting rid of them?"

"Not interested," answered Sephiroth. "Where is Cloud?"

Zexion seemed offended. "We need you Sephiroth. These guys are stronger than your average grunts. They're on Xenmas' level. We can't ignore them."

"Deal with it, I'm only interested in settling a score," replied Sephiroth calmly.

Zexion slapped his head trying to hold back yelling at him. He stopped and a smile grew on his face. "To be honest I don't know where he is. However, I've heard of a few leads I could give you and even the location of that girl Tifa. But in exchange you have to do two things for me."

"I'm not an errand boy," retorted Sephiroth glaring down Zexion.

"Then how about calling it a mission?" asked Zexion with a smile. "I'll pay you in advance for both of them. 100,000 a piece."

"What are the missions?"

Zexion's smile grew wider. "Tonight I want you or your group to sneak into the treasure vault of the palace and steal something called the Goddess' magicite. I need it to confirm something. Then when you're done with that, head to a place called the Mysidia Tower and retrieve a tome called 'The Ten Barriers.'"

"Fine," answered Sephiroth, not too pleased with these orders, but got careful with not showing it.

"Sephiroth," continued Zexion seeing the man sit up. "If Chaos is free I doubt there is a force on this planet that can stop him. The book will tell me where the 10 barriers are, what they are, and how we can make sure they're not broken. Make sure you give that to me."

"Right," answered Sephiroth walking on before turning back to Zexion. "Why do I need to go there? Why can't you or someone else go?"

"There is a powerful mage there by the name of Minwu," answered Zexion putting a napkin to his mouth, coughing a bit. "I can't take him, but you can." He began coughing louder and harder, spitting blood on the napkin. Sephiroth glanced at the napkin then back at Zexion. "You have no idea how hard it's been for me to try to keep the peace. The sad part about being human, I can actually die from the stress."

Sephiroth away from Zexion. He turned his head slightly. "I'll consider helping you defeat these guys," he said walking out of the inn. Cythe was waiting for him outside. "Follow me, we got a mission."


	8. Magicite: Who is the Leading Man?

Author's Note: Here you go, another chapter. I thought this one turned out really well and finally getting back into Sephiroth's tone.

* * *

That night hadn't gone to plan as Sephiroth would have liked. He informed the others of his group that they had the next day to themselves as he was doing a mission tonight. Zexion later texted Sephiroth the best way in the palace is through the underground sewers leading into the palace. Not the ideal way to go about stealing treasure but he didn't complain considering the pay and information. Though he only had the later intention in his mind to obtain.

Sephiroth went alone into the sewer. Cythe went with another, Arow, the archer and Sear, the Lancer. The swordsman walked through the stairs and halls in the sewer. The water level was raised to his ankle, covering his foot in water. He didn't mind and just kept trucking through. At a point Sephiroth thought he heard someone else through the sewer. Unless it was one of Chaos' 10 minions, they posed no threat, he thought.

Once he reached the top he went upstairs, fast enough that the guards guarding the stairs didn't see anything more than a flash. At the top were long hallways turning back and forth and left to right with plenty guards at each side. Earlier Zexion stated that the object probably would give off some type of energy to find it easier. It did, something at the edge of hall near the center rows.

A few minutes went by and Sephiroth had found the treasure room, knocking out all the guards in his way. He kept them alive, no wanting to raise a bounty on his head. He looked around for the item Zexion described and finally found it. Located in the head of a golden statue shined a brilliant crystal or some gem at least. Sephiroth walked over and picked it up and held it in his grasp. It didn't look like much but Sephiroth could easily tell the difference. Immense power in this, as if it was a grenade ready to be thrown, the blast could topple a city to the ground.

Sephiroth looked to the side of him as a boy came out of the secret entrance. He stopped dead in his tracks looking at Sephiroth.

"Are you, part of the empire?" asked the boy coming out and walking around the place.

"No," came a swift reply from Sephiroth holding the large gold gem.

"So uh, you don't mind if I uh-" asked the boy looking around pointing to the treasure vaults good.

"Not interested," replied Sephiroth walking to the door. But before he could do anything the secret door open up again.

"Quite a performance," a voice said, a figure following into the vault. Wearing well made pants, a long sleeved white shirt with a gold vest on top of decorated in designs. Low cut well trimmed hair on top.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"I plan the leading man, who else? Fran the Magicite."

A tall figure came out from hiding walking behind Sephiroth. The man simply turned his head, obvious of her presence for sometime now. She was tall, nearly Sephiroth's height with long flowing white hair. Dark skin, very tanned. She wore black armor covering most of her body save a few spots of flesh. Feral like hands and feet and bunny ears on top of her head.

"Now then, I'll take that," Fran said sternly, holding out her hand for it.

"No you won't, it's his, he found it. It's his," protested the boy.

"And then when I take it from him, it'll be mine," retorted the man leaning against a table, crossing his arms. He kept staring at Sephiroth a Fran walked to his side.

"You can try," dared Sephiroth in a calm tone looked down at them.

They were interrupted by the sounds of soldier and rustling on top of them, a floor up. The man and Fran had looked up for a second then back down. Sephiroth and the boy had left through the door. Sephiroth made his way outside to a large balcony that could support three trucks width wise. He walked over to the edge looking down at a group of soldiers fought off some intruders. A blast from the airship above shot back the boy as Sephiroth side stepped out of the way.

"The Ifrit, that's quite an entrance. Impeccable timing, if I didn't know better, I'd say they've been waiting all along," commented the man looking up at the Airship as it fired another shot at the soldiers.

Sephiroth took this time and began running away. He was just ordered to retrieve the jewel, nothing more. Fighting the man or his companion wouldn't do him any good and simply raise more questions. Though in this case with this group fighting the soldiers below it would be a good cover. Before Sephiroth gained too much ground a air vehicle cut him off with Fran on board. He felt the man's presence behind him as he held out a hand.

"You have something that belongs to me," he said a bit agitated. He wanted this done faster than anyone. With a hundred soldiers and an Airship it's not wonder why. Sephiroth shook his head seeing no other way. He held out his left hand and summoned Masamune out of thin air, grasping it by the handle. He pointed it towards the man. "So that's the way it must be eh? Suppose the leading man must have a thorn in his plans. You just need to be trimmed."

Before they could face off another blast hit close to them. Fran started the vehicle positioning it below the balcony. The man made chase for the duo. Sephiroth jumped over easily and began running in the opposite direction. The man picked up the boy and hopped on the vehicle. It began pursuing Sephiroth. In front of him were about twenty soldiers. With one strike he sent over a dozen air strikes over to them, knocking down their ranks to nothing. Though he made sure that he just knocked them out, nothing more. He ran past them before a blast erupted on the side of his path, destroying the bridge. He couldn't gain footing fast enough and fell down into a pit beneath the whole palace.

Sephiroth got to his feet and looked around. He landed back in the sewer with the trio he was previously with. Their vehicle was totaled, destroyed and of no use to them. Fran examined it saying something went totally wrong with the vehicle.

"Forget it, even if we could fly the Ifrit's playing with fire and I'd rather not get burned," said the man, sitting on the partially destroyed staircase. He stared at the sewer system, smiling at it. "We'll go the old fashioned way."

Sephiroth glanced at the trio and stood up, walking the opposite direction. Before he even took two steps Fran stepped up and blocked his entrance. "You still dare to fight me in your situation?" asked Sephiroth looking down at Fran. "I'll show you despair if you don't move."

"Not many Viera where you come from thief?" asked the man stepping up, walking behind Sephiroth.

Sephiroth slightly turned his head, glancing over as if he could see behind him. "What of it?"

"Well Fran is special in that she'd deign to partner with a human," continued Balthier lightly. "She's not one to cross or step over lightly."

"Oh? Like a sky pirate that chooses to steal through the sewers," retorted Fran looking over Sephiroth's shoulder.

"Pirates? Your Sky Pirates? So you have an airship?" asked Vann.

"They're thieves," replied Sephiroth calmly looking back at Fran. "Nothing more than low class thugs who don't know when to stop. Now stand aside or I'll force you."

The man walked around and stood next to his partner. "Well even pirates have manners, something you lack. What's your name thief?"

"Sephiroth," answered the man glaring down at the man. "And yours Pirate?"

The man let out a groan. "It's Balthier. Listen thieves, if you ever want to see your home again, you'll do exactly as I say. Myself, Fran and you two are working together now, understood?"

Sephiroth walked on. "Whatever you say."

The four walked through the sewers for awhile. Fighting the monsters was no problem at all. Vaan was skilled with his blade with Fran and her arrows and Balthier with his gun. They found some bodies shortly after their little trip. Balthier had described them being insurgents ready to attack Vayne from under his nose. Obviously he saw it coming and used the Ifrit and his soldiers to take care of them. It worked sadly enough. The four continued on for some time until they came to a middle section, lower levels of the sewers. Platforms above them. A loud ruckus gained their attention.

Armored soldiers were converging on a single person, a woman with a shield, sword and white clothing. She cut down a soldier and stood against the rest. "Who would be next!?" she dared.

"Close ranks bring her down," one of the soldiers said. They slowly began walking towards her, bringing her to the edge of the platform.

"Jump down," said Vann coming below the platform. She didn't give much thought to it and jumped, caught in his arms as he layed her down. The soldiers coming down to fight. "Oh man this isn't good."

"Stand aside," ordered Sephiroth summoning Masamune. With a single stroke from across, Sephiroth shot a wave of energy at them, cutting them all down in a move. Masamune disappeared afterwards.

"Thank you," said the girl looking at them. Vann made his up to her, telling her his name and trying to introduce everyone else but Balthier had little interest. He asked her name to which she responded, "Amalia."

The ord in Sephiroth's right hand began to glow. Balthier examined it for a bit. "Oh isn't that impressive."

Sephiroth turned his head to Balthier. "It's mine, remember that."

"I'm afraid the jury is still out on that one," he replied not concerned at all.

"You stole that," asked Amalia coming up to examine it.

There talk had to be cut short. Fran pointed out that the guards may very well be on there way and they should move on. Vann told Amalia to join and she seemed reluctant too, receiving a scolding from Balthier. Sephiroth walked on behind Amalia before the others did the same. Amalia stated right out that she would gladly accept their help, considering they were thieves. The fact that he was being considered a lowly thief rubbed Sephiroth the wrong way but kept it to himself. Amalia continued saying once she finds her friends she would leave. Sephiroth didn't mind, just wondering what to do about Balthier when the time comes. It was obvious he wasn't going to let Sephiroth go scot free.

After awhile longer they reached the end of the sewer. Past it would lead to the lower parts of the city. But it wasn't going to be that easy. A orb passed them and froze in the middle of the air in the center of the room. With a great flash it grew and revealed a form of a fire horse, engulfed in flames with lashing tentacles on the side of it's head and neck. Fran and Balthier began firing at a distance as Vann and Amalia attacked it close range. Sephiroth kept his distance. Not wanting to get involved unless he needed too. They didn't need his help though and after another few minutes of fighting the horse fell, defeated and killed.

"Now then," started Balthier turning his gun towards Sephiroth. "We part ways here, but I'll need that stone. If you please."

Sephiroth summoned Masamune into his left hand and took his stance. "If you wish to face death, then so be it. Come."

The stance was quickly broken by the sound of large numbers of footsteps. Soldiers gathered on all sides, the entrance to the sewers, the way they came and all possible exits and paths. Overlooking them on the highest level a man stepped forth, Vayne. Amalia wanted to charge but Balthier stopped her telling her it wasn't time yet. Sephiroth made Masamune disappear and looked around.

Sephiroth had no choice but to lay down Masamune. It would be troublesome in this scenario. He could easily fight these soldiers off but it wouldn't do him any good. They arrested the lot though seemed to let go of Amalia. The remaining four were put into a dungeon under the Nalbina fortress.

* * *

In a room near the Nalbina, a Judge Magister, Gabranth was talking to a man in silver armor, helmet having two very long yellow horns pointing upwards with a yellow cape and sword and shield.

"You've captured him?" asked the Warrior of Light to Gabranth. "Take me to him then."

"Know your place, foreigner," replied the judge surrounded by guards. "Our system deals with criminals. He's in the pits of Nalbina, where all that have been judged lay. There death will slowly crawl to them and strip them of their lives."

The Warrior of Light hit the table standing between them hard. "That's not good enough. I must see him."

"Get used to disappointment," replied Gabranth walking off.


End file.
